


Life is sweeter with you

by Valtteri_77



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing an ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valtteri_77/pseuds/Valtteri_77
Summary: It's been a rough afternoon for Sebastian and soon enough there's a Finn at his door with an ice-cream to share...
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Life is sweeter with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> For a friend who could use a pick me up

It was a long, long day at the 'office'

Sebastian sighs softly, raking a hand through his set of messy mousey curls. It had been a long and warm afternoon for the German-born driver. In amongst his dissapointment of the day something in the back of his mind kept him going. That voice telling him that he was going to break free next year and make a comeback away from the toxicity of his current team. It didn't help that the entire car was rubbish and like driving a tractor for 53 laps.

He shakes his head, packing up his small amount of belongings into his bag, preparing himself to head back home. He turns to look. At least there was cake. Everything was better with cake.

It's then that he hears a knock on the door. He curiously gives a 'come in' and soon after Kimi walks in, familiar sunglasses over his eyes and a whippy ice cream in a cone in his hand.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" Sebastian asks, an attempt at humour that falls a little from his slightly dull mood.

Kimi edges closer, allowing Sebastian to get close enough to remove the sunglasses from his face to reveal his pale green eyes. "I just wanted to see you." He answers.

"See me?" Sebastian hums, gazing down to the normally ice cool Finn who seemed to be eyeing up his cake. "Didn't you get one for your record starts?"

Kimi shakes his head, holding out the half eaten ice cream to him which the German takes with a smile, licking the ice-cream like a small child.

"You've got some on your nose." Kimi says, his tone a little fond as he moves to clear it, the German going a little embaressed, trying to swat the Finn's hand away, much to his amusement.

Much to Sebastian's surprise, Kimi swoops in, pressing a kiss to the German's nose, he pulls back with a Cheshire grin. "There. Sorted."

The German gazes up to him shyly and almost flirtatiously. "Thank you. But I think you missed a spot."

Kimi raises an eyebrow at him curiously before Sebastian draws him into a deep and loving kiss, the pair absolutely melting against one another contendedly.

Kimi eventually pulls back for air but rests his forehead against Sebastian's, looking deeply into his eyes as he snakes his arms around him to hold him close. "I love you. We're both going to make it out this season together. You and I."

The German melts at his words. "You and I forever?"

"Forever." He confirms.

The pair stay cuddled up close against one another for a little while longer, happy in each others presence, Kimi's cool quietness bringing the driver from Heppenheim some much desired peace, the only sound being that of the birds tweeting outside.

"So want some cake before we go?" Sebastian asks softly, Kimi nods to him  
"Yes please."

The pair move to the cake and Sebastian gives Kimi the honours, the German feigning sounds of pain as the knife slices clean through the sugar paper version of Sebastian, the pair having a laugh as they share out the cake.

A little while later they're on the plane home together, curled up and just happy in one another's presence, knowing nothing in the world could touch them so long as they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments appreciated


End file.
